impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers
Movie (2007) Starring: Shia LaBeouf (Sam Witwicky) Megan Fox (Mikaela Banes) Josh Duhamel (Cpt. William Lennox) Jon Voight (SECDEF John Keller) John Turturro (Agent Simmons) Peter Cullen (Optimus Prime)(voice) When a U.S. Special Ops Command Centre is destroyed in Qatar, the U.S. Government has no idea who or what is responsible. Meanwhile, Sam Witwicky is a normal teenager who buys his first car only to find that it is an autonomous robotic organism that, along with a small group of other Autobots, has found him in order to protect a map that protects their existance and that of earth. Elsewhere, a surviving squad of 7 men from the base attack notify the U.S. Government of their attackers, only to find that a secret government division has known of their existance all along, Sector 7. Working together with the human race, the Autobots must protect the All Spark, and prevent the Decepticons from destroying earth. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Transformers: Dark of the Moon Transformers: Age of Extinction Transformers: The Last Knight Bell-Boeing CV-22B Osprey One aircraft is registration 04-0027 and is one of the first operational aircraft for the USAF. The other aircraft is 02-0025, a CV-22A Pre-production aircraft used for flight testing. Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low The MH-53 is actually the Decepticon 'Blackout', which attacks a U.S. Base in Qatar. Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Seen throughout the film as the USAF's main strike and interceptor aircraft. The Decepticon 'Starscream' also transforms from one of these. Boeing C-17A Globemaster III Seen at both SOCCENT Qatar (Actually Edwards AFB), and in flight. C-17 at 'SOCCENT' is Reg. 03-3121. Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk Also seen throughout the movie as part of the U.S. Army's main transport aircraft. Boeing VC-25A 'Air Force One' The decepticons launch a cyber attack on AF1s mainframe. Boeing EC-135 This is supposed to be the same 'Air Force One' as before, however this is actually a Boeing EC-135, mocked up to be a Boeing VC-137C. General Atomics MQ-9 Predator B The controllers refer to this UAV as 'Predator' as is the designation when the film was made. The one is the film is actually CGI as no MQ-9s were in operation before late 2007, and they have no afterburner. Since entering service the MQ-9 has been renamed 'Reaper'. Boeing E-3 Sentry Fairchild-Republic A-10A Thunderbolt II One is registration 79-0139. Lockheed AC-130H Spectre Seen providing air support to the Qatar base attack survivors. Bell UH-1 Iroqouis Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon Seen in the background on occasions. Eurocopter EC130 & Eurocopter EC120 Colibri This helicopter is operated by 'Sector 7'. Lockheed F-117A Nighthawk Seen on various occasions in the background. Sikorsky SH-60 Used to dump 'Megatron' into the abyss. Various Aircraft On the aicraft carrier USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-72) you can identify McDonnell Douglas F-18 Hornets, Grumman C-2 Greyhounds and E-2 Hawkeyes, Northrop Grumman EA-6B Prowlers and Grumman F-14 Tomcats. In this scene at 'SOCCENT Qatar', which is actually Holloman Air Force Base, New Mexico; Lockheed C-130 Hercules, Lockheed F-117 Nighthawks, Sikorsky HH-60G Pave Hawks, Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt IIs and of course 'Blackout' - the Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low. See also * Transformers at IMDb * Transformers at Wikipedia * Transformers at IMCDb Category:Bell UH-1 Iroquois Category:Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey Category:Boeing C-17 Globemaster III Category:Boeing E-3 Sentry Category:Boeing EC-135 Category:Boeing VC-25 Category:Eurocopter EC120 Colibri Category:Eurocopter EC130 Category:Fairchild-Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II Category:General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper Category:Grumman C-2 Greyhound Category:Grumman F-14 Tomcat Category:Lockheed AC-130 Category:Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk Category:Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon Category:Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Category:McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet Category:Northrop Grumman E-2 Hawkeye Category:Northrop Grumman EA-6B Prowler Category:Sikorsky CH-53 Category:Sikorsky UH-60